


What Feels So Real

by Blue_Night



Series: What Happens [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Chats, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, International Break, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Rivalry, Rivals to Lovers, developing foursome, messages, suppressed desire and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Thomas and Marco are both called up for the National Team, and to Thomas' horror, he's paired with Marco as roommates having to face the truth now that Robert is not the only one who isn't immune against Marco's attractiveness...





	What Feels So Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).



> Yes, I know I had said that the last part was the last part, my dear sister in crime. I was not really telling the truth here, I guess. But this here is all your fault, and yours alone, my dear Janie94!!
> 
> I hold you entirely responsible for this, especially because of your comment on _'The Alpha'_ and what you wrote there about you wanting to read about Marco(us) and Thomas having sex - with or without Robert(us). I didn't write this here, nope, I really didn't, this here is not real, only an illusion... (*hides behind her big, big couch.*) It's all your fault anyway!!
> 
> I somehow had thought that the Mülleus ship was much more common and known, but to my surprise you and me are the only ones who have ever written them - alone and without them being a part of a threesome or moresome, I mean, and in those three stories of us that have this ship, there hasn't actual sex happened so far except for one part in the Master and Boys series where Thomas claims Marco, but Erik, Robert and Jonas are there as well, so it doesn't really count as real pure Mülleus, I guess. So I fulfilled your request and wrote about Marco and Thomas... uhm... sharing a room together, cough, cough.
> 
> I think that I really deserve a reward for not having written this here. Now it's your turn to write pure and utter Mülleus, in which way however! I really want a pure Mülleus story from you like in _**now!**_
> 
> I'm not going to say that this is the last part, I might be tempted to think about one or two more parts perhaps, depending on the reaction to this (temporary) last part.
> 
> No, I really didn't write this, my dear Janie94, absolutely not!! 
> 
> *Whistles sheepishly.*
> 
> (Consider this part a small making up for the long wait for the answers to your comments! :-**)

The international breaks are nothing Thomas is actually looking forward to these days, but he still feels that he has to make up for the terrible disaster the world cup was for him and the entire team, and he's torn between relief and surprise that he's called up again.

Together with Marco – which was to be expected of course because Marco is in excellent form – but Thomas can't help but feel nervous about having to face the man his boyfriend still loves so much before he was able to really come to terms with sharing Robert with the blond Dortmunder on a regular basis in the future.

Even more because neither Robert nor Erik will be there to serve as some kind of buffer between them and make everything easier for Marco and him.

Thomas travels together with Manuel, and his best friend is in a good mood and jokes around, but sometimes he's giving Thomas strange looks when he thinks that Thomas isn't noticing.

The reason for those looks becomes evident when the room-pairings are announced after their arrival.

“Mats and Manuel, Thomas and Marco.”

“But I thought I would...” Thomas gulps for air, close to hyperventilating, and he can feel all the color drain from his face when the words die in his throat. He'd hoped to share a room with Manu but had actually expected to get roomed with one of the young players, because this would be the most logical thing to do for the better understanding between the newbies and the experienced national players they want to achieve, wouldn't it?

The coach team apparently seems to think that pairing the younger players together and the older ones therefore as well will work better for the necessary team building though – for whatever reason they might have for this way of thinking. Manuel hastily averts his eyes when Thomas is searching for his gaze with a pleading and almost scared expression on his face, blushing visibly as he tries to look innocently and as if he hadn't had any clue about the pairings beforehand.

Manuel is still their captain, and now it's clear to Thomas that he has something to do with matching the roommates together, at least in Thomas and Marco's case. Their coach doesn't really look as if he's going to listen to Thomas and change his mind about the pairings, and what should Thomas tell him as a reason for his wish not to share a room with Marco anyway?

_'Excuse me, coach, but Robert Lewandowski is still crazy in love with Marco and sleeping with him while I'm watching them via Skype, hardly capable of keeping my shit together because I don't know whether I'm more jealous of Marco because he's fucking my boyfriend – or if I'm actually jealous of Robert because I can't stop thinking about what it would be like if Marco was fucking me instead of him?'_

Nope. Not really a clever thing to do if Thomas ever wants to be called up for the National Team again or just even wants to play football for a while longer, on a professional level and not only in his own garden, that is. 

Marco hasn't said anything so far, acknowledging Löw's decision with a stoic face, but Thomas can feel his eyes burning a hole in his back for a second. He opens his mouth and closes it again, darting a threatening last glance in Manu's direction when he takes his bag to follow Marco to their hotel room.

Manu offers him a sheepish smile, but Thomas is not in the mood to forgive him for that anywhere in the near future and only scowls at him before the door of the elevator closes behind Marco and him.

 

***

 

“Did you know about the room-pairings beforehand, Reus?” Thomas accuses Marco the minute they're alone, throwing his bag onto the bed closer to the door with an exasperated sigh. Marco lifts one of his blond eyebrows. “Do I look as if I was eager to be trapped here with you, Müller? I really hope that you don't snore!” he says, and Thomas stares at him with his mouth hanging open, probably looking like a stranded fish.

“Did Robert really tell you that I snore?” he finally brings out after a little eternity, feeling hurt that Robert wouldn't tell him that he's snoring but share this intimate information with his rival. Marco purses his lips and narrows his eyes before he starts to grin all of a sudden, this damn lopsided unique Marco Reus grin no one can resist. “Nope, he didn't, and he would never do such a thing, Thomas. Lewy actually loves to sleep curled up in your arms, and he wouldn't love it so much if you were really a bad snorer.”

Thomas snaps his mouth shut again, and he feels utterly happy and totally stupid at the same time. “He really told you that?” he mumbles when he's found his tongue again, and Marco's face softens. “You really have no idea how much Robert loves you, have you? You're his everything, Thomas, and I would be jealous like hell if I didn't love Erik the same way as Robert loves you. But I does, and I understand that you're able to give Robert what I could never give him because it's the same between Erik and me.”

“I see. I'm sorry, Marco. It's just hard for me.”

“I know. And to answer your question: No, I didn't know that Jogi would pair us as roommates, and if I had to guess, then I would say that your best friend has something to do with it.”

Thomas blushes again. “I had no clue!” he defends himself, and Marco grins at him again. “Yeah, that was clear to see. You looked as if you'd seen a ghost. But don't worry, Erik never complained about my snoring, so it can't be too bad either. We won't spend much time in here anyway, I guess.”

Thomas isn't afraid that Marco will keep him awake because he's snoring, he's afraid that Marco will keep him awake because lying close to the handsome blond for an entire night will definitely test Thomas' self-control. He can't tell how many times he's jerked off to the memory of how Marco looked when Robert rimmed him into sweet oblivion before fucking him bare, and he really doesn't know how he's supposed to act as if he didn't desire Marco as much as he actually does. Not because he's jealous of what Marco shares with Robert, but because a part of him wants Marco for himself. That's the plain and simple truth, and Thomas isn't really good at hiding his feelings from the ones he loves and desires, especially not when his fantasies about Marco feel so real and not like simple fantasies at all.

“I hope so,” he murmurs to himself, watching Marco disappear into the bathroom, and the view he's getting of Marco's jeans-covered backside is not really helping to calm his worries either. He suppresses a groan when his cheeky and misbehaving manhood twitches questioningly in his briefs, as if it wanted to remind him that he's still a healthy young man with a well-working libido.

Not that Thomas would really need such a reminder, Thomas is acutely aware of Marco's attractiveness, and he can only hope that he won't make a complete fool of himself over the next couple of days, at least not more than he's already done.

 

***

 

 _'Jogi paired me with Marco!'_ Thomas hesitates because he doesn't know which emoji he shall add to the message he's about to send to Robert. He really wants to be the first one telling Robert about his unexpected roommate, and he wants to make clear that Robert doesn't need to worry about him trying to do something really stupid.

(Even though Thomas actually wants to be silly and do stupid things, but wanting something and actually acting on it are two entirely different kind of things, and Thomas feels like having the right to keep the wanting-thing to himself.)

His thumb hovers over the lines with emojis, and none of them seems to fit, not the truly angry looking one and not the crying one. He finally opts for sending the message without any emoji, briefly wondering what is taking Marco so long in the bathroom.

Maybe he's texting Erik as well, whining about having to endure Thomas all day and night long.

Robert's reply comes much faster than Thomas had thought, and it's a short one.

_'Yes, I know.'_

Thomas stares at the screen before typing again.

_'Marco was faster with telling you than I was then, I guess.'_

There's a rather longer pause this time.

_'Nope, Manu told me.'_

Thomas sends the emoji with the raised eyebrow back.

There's another pause, then Robert's answer pops up.

 _'Ähmm, Erik and I thought it wise to let Marco and you come a little bit closer, and Manu volunteered to help us with that. Don't worry, Marco doesn't snore, only when he's drunk!'_ Robert has added the angel-emoji and the emoji with the closed eyes, the sheepish smile and the red cheeks.

Thomas blinks, and it takes him a moment until he realizes what Robert's message means. _'You planned this!'_ No emoji again, Thomas is too stunned.

Robert sends two of the red-cheeks-sheepishly smiling emojis back, adding a kissing emoji underneath.

 _'Do you want to test our faithfulness this way?'_ Thomas feels hurt and betrayed. Why would Erik and Robert feel the need to test their respective boyfriends this way? Thomas surely didn't plan to ravish Marco somewhere in a dusty broom closet.

(Only that Thomas did think about such an opportunity, but this is something he doesn't even want to admit to himself.)

 _'Don't you find Marco attractive, tiger? Then I must have misinterpreted something.'_ Robert has added the emoji with the red cheeks and the big eyes that looks shocked.

Thomas feels flushed and far too hot all of a sudden. This can't be what he thinks that Robert is hinting at, can it?

 _'You really wouldn't mind me and Marco... if he and I...?????'_ he types, and his hands are trembling so much that he's almost dropping his smartphone.

The two gleefully smiling violet devils are really hard to misinterpret.

 _'Uhm, but it will be tricky to Skype here, via phone, I mean. I didn't bring my laptop...'_ Thomas is still too stunned to add any emojis to his messages.

Robert sends the laughing emoji, the one with the eyes squeezed shut that seems to laugh like _'muahahahahaha!!!!!'_

Thomas can see that his boyfriend is still writing, and he waits until the next message pops up with his heart beating in his throat and his cock throbbing in his briefs.

_'Please don't worry about that, Tommy. Erik and I agreed that it will be easier for the two of you to come closer without being watched at first. We'll get to enjoy the view the next time we can all be together. And don't feel pressured, we just thought that we should make clear that you're having our blessings in case that you actually want to come closer during your time with the national team.'_

Thomas feels a huge wave of love for his amazing boyfriend washing over him, and he is close to tears when he types back:

 _'Thank you, darling!'_ he writes, adding a heart-eye-emoji this time.

Robert sends him a winking emoji and a kissing emoji back. _'You're welcome tiger. Have fun! And look into your bag!'_ There's another smiling violet devil, and then Robert goes offline.

Thomas stretches to reach for his bag, and he isn't surprised when he finds a small bottle and a package stuffed under his socks. A smile spreads out on his face, and Thomas finds himself whistling while he waits for Marco to come out of the bathroom again.

 

***

 

Training has been good, better than Thomas thought, and he's content with himself that he was able to focus on playing football instead of thinking about the forthcoming night – which he's dreading as much as he's longing for it to come.

He yet ignores Manu as best as he can though, because it really won't hurt to let his best friend suffer for a while longer for conspiring with his boyfriend behind his back like that. Manu shoots him pleading glances, and he looks almost crushed when Thomas turns his back on him for the umpteenth time, and Thomas can't stand being angry with him and sits beside him during dinner.

They spend the evening all together for the team building, but Thomas feels too restless and giddy to make polite conversation and joke around, and he excuses himself pretty early, making his way to the elevator with Marco's eyes on his back. They haven't talked much since Marco came back from the bathroom, his face unreadable and carefully controlled, but Thomas is pretty sure that the blond has had a similar 'talk' with Erik like the one he had with Robert, and Marco looked slightly distracted and restless himself ever since training was over.

Thomas rushes through a quick bedtime routine, dressing with his sleeping shorts and a sleeveless white undershirt, and he's already half-hard, even though nothing has happened so far. He has put the things Robert had packed for him into the drawer of the nightstand, and he's lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, unable to focus on anything while he waits for Marco to join him in their room.

He doesn't need to wait for too long, and his stomach ties itself into a tight nervous knot when Marco enters the dark room. He stops in the doorway for a moment, and the corridor lights falling through the small slit bath Marco in their golden shine.

Thomas turns his head and they look at each other silently before Marco finally enters the room fully and closes the door. He doesn't smile, and his expression is thoughtful when he opens his mouth but then shakes his head without telling Thomas what's weighing on his mind. He crosses the room to disappear into the bathroom again, and Thomas finds himself holding his breath.

This time it doesn't take long until Marco emerges again, his hair looking ruffled as if he's carded his fingers through it several times. Good, Thomas is not the only one being nervous here, that's a good sign.

Thomas is acutely aware of Marco's presence when the blond strips his clothes with his back to Thomas, dressing with shorts and a tee as his sleeping wear. Marco's aftershave fills his nose when he climbs into the bed beside Thomas, the aftershave Thomas already knows so well from how it smells on Robert. His cock twitches again, and he knows that he should be ashamed of how aroused and needy he is, but he can't suppress his desire for Robert's first man and first love any longer.

Everything feels so strange and yet so real at the same time, and Thomas instinctively turns on his side to face Marco.

Marco braces his elbow against the mattress and rests his chin in his palm, regarding Thomas warily. The small lamp on the nightstand is dim and doesn't light up the entire room, but Thomas can see Marco's face clearly, and the desire in Marco's amber-golden eyes takes his breath away, because this desire is directed at him and has nothing to do with Robert.

He is Robert's tiger, and Robert is Thomas' black panther, while Marco is the golden lion, has always been for him like Thomas realizes now. He muses for a moment how Erik is fitting into their strange and complicated relationship, and Erik... well, Erik is Robert's elegant brother, a beautiful and sleek leopard Thomas really longs to come closer to as well when the time is right and they can be together, all the four of them.

But this will have to wait until the winter holidays, and Thomas concentrates on Marco again, wishing that he could read the blond's mind to know what Marco's thinking – what he actually wants from him.

Silence stretches between them, and when it becomes too much to bear, Thomas tries to speak, but he has to clear his throat several times before he's able to croak out: “Did you have a conversation with Erik today? After our arrival, I mean?”

Marco's lips twitch briefly. “Yep. I guess you had the same talk with Lewy?” he drawls, and Thomas can only nod, bereft of any coherent thought. Marco really looks like a dangerous golden predator for a moment, and his eyes are dark and so intense, and Thomas' head is spinning with desire. He's embarrassingly hard and aching in his underwear, and Marco's nostrils flare when he inhales deeply, Thomas' state not lost on him.

“So have you made up your mind, Müller?” Marco asks, and his hoarse voices betrays his overwhelming desire for Thomas.

Thomas swallows audibly. “Yes, I have. I... uhm, I've actually been thinking about it for quite some time,” he manages to grind out, and Marco's eyes darken even more. “Me too, Müller, me too,” he whispers, bending down until their lips are only inches apart from each other. “I want to fuck you, Thomas, I so want to fuck you, you have no idea!” his former rival almost growls, and his words sound like the roar of the lion Thomas thinks him to be.

Thomas is fearing for a moment that he'll make a complete fool of himself and come in his shorts just from Marco telling him that he wants to fuck him, and his poor cock is desperate to be freed from its tight prison and tries to tear through the cotton of Thomas' shorts, weeping unhappy milky droplets onto the garment.

“I want that too, hell yes, I want you to fuck me, Reus!” he groans breathlessly, and Marco's lips close over his mouth before he can say more. Thomas gasps in surprise and in the next second, Marco's tongue is buried inside his mouth and marking it as its new rightful territory. Their kiss is heated and angry and passionate, deep and messy and wet, and Thomas chases after Marco's lips when the blond pulls away to rip their shirts from their bodies.

They kiss again the minute they've lost their tops, calloused palms and fingers kneading and stroking naked flesh and bare skin with the same urgency and passion that they lay in their second deep tongue kiss. Marco shifts his weight until he's hovering over Thomas, pulling at his shorts to liberate Thomas' erection from it. Thomas groans in frustration when Marco's shorts don't come off as quickly as he needs them to get out of the way, and he reaches for Marco's gorgeous dick, but Marco pushes his hand away.

“Oh no, I'll get to fuck you first, Müller!” he snarls, kneeling between Thomas' spread legs and lifting them upon his shoulders. Thomas' cock screams for attention, bouncing proud and wet against his abs, but Marco ignores his attempts to get his hand around his dick and pulls at the drawer instead. He stares down at Thomas like a big cat would stare down at its prey when he coats his fingers, his teeth bared to a grimace of lust and triumph.

“God, fuck, fuck, yes, yes!” Thomas groans when Marco pushes his lubed finger into him, and he's glad that the last time he has bottomed for Robert hasn't been that long ago. His hole swallows the finger embarrassingly easily, and Marco chuckles at Thomas' swollen lips when he starts to prepare him, bending over him to kiss him again and mirror with his tongue what he's doing with his finger.

Thomas' legs draped over Marco's shoulders tremble because of being stretched like this, and he knows that he should feel uncomfortable and vulnerable being trapped like that, but he actually loves to be at Marco's complete mercy and exposed to his hungry stare like this. Marco changes between kissing him senseless and watching him, and Thomas fears that he will come before Marco's even inside him, clinging desperately to the last shreds of his self-control.

“You're mine tonight, Müller, only mine. It will be my name you're screaming tonight when you come for me!” Marco hisses, and his words should sound like a threat considering that Thomas really loves Robert and never thought about sleeping with another man before Marco came back into their lives, as a shadow at first and then for real.

But they actually sound more like a promise to him, and Thomas sobs with relief when Marco adds a second finger and starts to stretch him in earnest. “Tonight it will be my dick in your sweet ass, Müller, and I'll make sure that you won't forget that it's me fucking you through the mattress and not him! You don't know how long I wanted to do this, how many years I've longed to have you in my bed underneath me! Every time I saw you looking at Robert I wanted you to look at me the same way, but you never did until tonight. But now you're where I've always wanted you, and tonight it will be my cock making you moan and scream, Thomas!”

Did Marco just sound jealous of Robert? Thomas realizes with amazement how much Marco must have held himself back until tonight, how much it must have cost him to keep his self-control.

“I wanted that too, Marco, I only didn't think that you desire me! It was always about Robert, never about me,” Thomas gasps, shivering violently because Marco has just found his prostate and is brushing his fingertips over it again and again. His hole is pulsing and gaping, and his neglected cock is leaking a small puddle onto his abs, twitching unhappily. Thomas tries to touch himself, but Marco slaps his hand away. “Don't you dare, Müller. My rules tonight. You're mine tonight, and I'll be the one telling you what you're allowed to do!”

It's so arousing to be handled this way, and Thomas' whole body is on fire. He can only whimper and mewl, and he's almost shaking by the time Marco pulls his fingers out of his burning hole. “Two fingers have to be enough, I want you to be tight for me, Müller,” Marco whispers against his lips, and his kiss is surprisingly tender when he pushes into his quivering channel with his bare and thoroughly lubed cock. The way Marco is calling him by his surname is strangely arousing, and Thomas holds his breath when Marco sinks into him, stretching him with his hard cock until Thomas thinks that he will split him into two halves. He mewls and squeezes his eyes shut, and Marco makes soothing sounds against his lips.

“So tight and hot for me, Tommy, only for me. Let me in, I need to be inside you.” Thomas focuses on Marco's lips upon his own and his tongue in his mouth, and he shivers with a raw wave of lust when he feels Marco's balls pressing against his sweaty backside. Marco is buried to the hilt inside him now, and the tension in his passage needs a valve, the tension that has been building throughout the entire day – ever since Thomas learned that he and Marco had been roomed together.

He explodes before he really knows what's happening to him, the slight throbbing of Marco's cock against his prostate and the sensation of finally having Marco's cock inside him pushing him over the edge before he has the chance to fight against his feelings. His walls clench and spasm around the perfect hard dick inside him, and his own cock is making a mess on his stomach, shooting creamy-white jets all over his belly until Thomas thinks that he will black out from the sheer force of his climax.

He's vaguely aware that he's mewling and howling, and he can only hope that the walls are thick enough because he couldn't stay quiet even if his life depended on it.

“Fuck, fuck, Marco, Marcoooooooo!” he howls, and his cock spills another load, adding to the puddle on his stomach one last time. He's dizzy when he's finally done with coming, and he doesn't dare to meet Marco's eyes but forces himself to look at him nevertheless.

Thomas doesn't know what he's expected to see on Marco's face because he has lost control like that, smugness surely, maybe even mockery, but Marco's face is tender and he smiles and strokes his face before he bends down to kiss him again, a deep and yet gentle kiss. “Tommy.”

“I'm sorry,” Thomas chokes out, but Marco shakes his head. “Don't be. Not for showing me how much you want me, babe, never.” Thomas relaxes and kisses Marco back, and he grabs Marco's ass to keep him inside him when the blond makes an attempt to pull out to give him some time to recover. He's oversensitive after his painfully intensive climax, but he really needs to feel Marco close and inside him, sensing that it won't take him too long until he will be good to go again.

Marco keeps his hips still, even though his desire must be painful, as hard and throbbing he is in Thomas' burning passage. They kiss and Marco shifts his weight a little bit and starts to stroke the sensitive area between Thomas' hole and his balls with the fingers of his right hand while he's stroking Thomas' face with the left one. Having his prostate stimulated from the inside with the tip of Marco's wet cock and from the outside like that makes him grow hard between their bodies quickly again, and Thomas raises his hips from the mattress in a wordless invitation.

“Fuck me, Marco, please fuck me! I need you to!” he whispers, and Marco rewards him with a small smile and another kiss. “You're ready for me again, so ready, Müller. Tell me that you want me that bad!” he demands against Thomas' lips, and Thomas groans and digs his nails into Marco's butt cheeks, urging him on to move faster.

“I want you that bad, Reus! Fuck me like there's no tomorrow and make me come again for you!” he groans, his back arching into Marco's thrusts. He's rock-hard again, and Marco finally takes pity on him and moves his hand to Thomas' balls to fondle them for a moment before he finally, finally wraps his long fingers around Thomas' aching shaft to stroke it.

Thomas mewls loudly, and he's far too gone to care about being heard or sounding needy or anything else, all he cares about is how good and how real Marco fucking him like that feels, how wonderful his fingers on his dick feel.

Marco moves faster until he's driving in and out of Thomas' hole with wanton abandon, and his grunts are an echo of Thomas' groans. “I'm close, Müller, I'm going to come,” he whispers, “I'm going to shoot inside you and fill you up!”

“God, yes, do it! Marco, Marcoooooo!” Thomas croaks out, so close himself again, and he lifts his ass higher and rocks his hips back and forth against Marco. The blond is pulsing erratically inside him, and the first hot jet against his sweet spot makes Thomas come for a second time. Marco draws tender circles around the sensitive slit of his exploding dick, coaxing more milky wetness out of it, and Thomas shudders in time to the shooting of Marco's cock as the latter fucks both of them through their shared height. His release takes his breath away, and Thomas can hardly move his little finger when he finally softens and slumps down on the mattress. His legs hurt from the position they've been trapped in for so long, but his body is humming with satisfaction, and Thomas lets out a startled yelp when Marco crouches between his thighs and soothes his abused hole with tender kisses before getting up to get a wet cloth to clean them up.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” he breathes when Marco comes back from his trip to the bathroom, and Marco smiles at him and winks with his right eye. “It's your turn the next time, I really want to know why Robert is always looking so blissed-out whenever he has spent the night with you.”

Thomas cracks one eye open and purses his lips. “That's because of my astonishing fucking skills, Reus,” he challenges the blond, and Marco growls and shuts him up with a kiss.

“We'll see, Müller, we'll see!” he says, “I can't wait for you to prove your words right. I'll take you up on them.”

“No problem, I'm a man of my word,” Thomas grins, “I won't be satisfied until you'll be the one screaming my name while I fuck you through the mattress. But not tonight, I need my beauty-sleep. Training was pretty straining today.”

“Only training?” Marco pouts, and Thomas pulls his head down to kiss the pout from his lips. “Not only. You did the rest,” he admits, “now shut up and go to sleep, I'm tired.”

Marco sighs but obeys and lies down beside him, and Thomas turns around and snuggles close to him, pulling the covers over their slowly cooling bodies. Everything's like a weird but wonderful dream and yet it's so real, and Thomas rests his head on Marco's shoulder and closes his eyes with a small happy sigh.

“I think I'm about to fall in love with you, Reus,” he murmurs, already half asleep, and Marco's words follow him into his pleasant dreams about golden lions, black panthers and sleek leopards.

“I already am in love with you, Müller, I already am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to describe the emojis Robert used as accurately as possible, I hope they were recognizable! :-)


End file.
